Blue Blossoms
by Ayesha Raees
Summary: SasuSaku Oneshot Happy Birthday Ramsha! Haruono Sakura wants nothing but to have a blasting graduation party and she is determined to enjoy herself to her fullest through thick and thin... even through the darkness where someone catches her heart...


**SasuSaku**

**One-shot**

**Happy Birthday Rammi-chan! XD**

**Blue Blossoms**

Senior year suck when you are the president of the student council and you are bestowed with the self responsibility of throwing a party.

She was graduating and she wanted her graduation party to be a blast… but how can a party be actually be labelled as a _blast _when it was a freaking _school function?_

For school functions meant only one thing;

Ties, knee-length skirts and tied up hair.

The set up also, to her and her many friends, considered to be labelled as _"Nerd-o-barf," _and was constantly made fun of.

The plan was simple; attend graduation with fake angelic wings and then rip away the feathers to grab a large stake after an hour or so at a random person's- who's rich, alone and cooperative-house to brew the fire of hell.

Now… the problem was simple… who would lend a huge place for the party she was arranging?

Uzumaki Naruto, of course.

For one thing, she hated him… no… she DESPISED him but as he had an IQ of only two, and a humungous crush on her (if that can be counted), he was always reliable for these kind of occasions. He was rich, being adopted by a pair of rich doctors, and was cooperative to lend his mansion like home to a greater use than he and his family usually put it in (like _formal _dinners).

So when she approached him, with the perfect lip gloss smeared lips that were stretched into a rather dominating smile, she knew she had the agreement right on.

Yet… of course… something had to go wrong.

"I am so sorry Sakura-chan! But I can't this time!" he whined like a baby, " You see… my parents are coming tomorrow from London as they want to attend my graduation! My parents are too strict!"

She, with a sinking heart, batted her eyes and looked at him with an innocent pout.

"But Naruto… can't you figure something out?" she punched him on his shoulder, "You are so smart at this kind of stuff!"

"_Oh damn... I touched him,"_

"Well…," he hesitated, a blush forming on his cheeks, "I can ask my parents if you want,"

Sakura couldn't control her actions at his mindless stupidity and she openly scowled.

"Of course that won't work!" Sakura snapped, suddenly, a fierce look coming over her features, "What's the whole point of a _graduation party _than?"

Naruto, as though been stabbed, fell down on his knees and, in front of the whole student body, grabbed her knees-_pervert- _and yelled on top of his voice.

"I AM SORRY SAKURA-CHAN! PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY AT ME!" And even faster than lightening, got up from the floor and grabbed her perfectly manicured hands and, with a determined look in his eyes, yelled at her face

"DON'T WORRY SAKURA-CHAN! LEAVE THIS MATTER TO ME! YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED! I PROMISE!"

And, suddenly feeling a literal tint of dirt on her body as her face twisted in a disgusted, yet, controlled twitch, Haruono Sakura watched Uzumaki Naruto turn away and disappeared at the end of the corridor.

"_Oh Damn… I need a bath…"_

* * *

Sakura flicked her wet pink hair from her shoulders as she picked up her cell phone. She swiftly dialled a number and the person picked up on the second ring.

"Ino… who is rich, dumb and willing to throw a graduation party at their crib?"

"Hyuuga Hinata," the answer was smooth and simple.

Sakura possessed the option in her mind and was, in the depths of her heart, impressed by Ino's suddenly appealing intelligence.

That was absolutely _unaccepted_.

"She has a body guard,"

"That's her cousin,"

"Meaning that he won't ever let us harass her to an agreement,"

"We can beat him up,"

"He is hot,"

"Black mail?"

"He is hot!"

"ARGH! Fine,"

Satisfied, she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What about you?" she asked rather casually.

There was silence on the other side of the line for a while.

"You know that Sakura I can't do that! I am still grounded for the part in the first year!"

"You can't possibly be grounded! You got no restrictions,"

"MY PARENTS THREATENED ME TO SEND ME TO A MILITARY CAMP! AND THEY MEAN IT!"

"Oh…"

"DO YOU KNOW THEY DON'T HAVE PROPER BATHROOMS THERE! AND YOU HAVE TO SLEEP ON THE DIRT! AND WAKE UP AT FIVE IN THE MORNING AND SLEEP AT EIGHT! AND…"

"Ino…"

"AND THERE IS NO TV OR CELL PHONES OR FUNKY FUNCTIONS AND…"

"Ino…"

"AND WE HAVE TO WEAR THIS… THIS… THIS… THING THAT'S CALLED A UNIFORM! AND DO YOU KNOW…"

"INO!!!"

There were constant sobs and noise from the other side of the line that sounded more like somebody tearing up a bed sheet and then…

Silence.

"_SHE HUNG UP ON ME! ME! MEEEEE!!!!"_

"My life sucks," Sakura whispered to herself with great assuredly before, calmly, putting down her cell phone on the side table and slipping off her bed to sit on the floor and…

… bang her head on the wooden floor for a good half an hour.

* * *

"Hyuuga Hinata," it was rather a statement than a question. Haruono Sakura watched, contently from her spot, as the lavender eyes, long haired and the crimson blushed heroine looked at her startled.

"Oh… umm…" she fidgeted for a minute before smiling a little and hugging herself and looking down.

"_Is she for real?"_

"I, Haruno Sakura, have a favour to ask you,"

To her utmost satisfaction, her eyes widened with awe and her blush deepened.

"W-what?" she whispered with a stutter.

"We need a crib for a graduation party and every year we select random people to get this amazing honour… Fortunately for you and unfortunately for many, you have been selected this year to be the host of our own graduation party," Sakura said, with her voice high and mighty and her eyes gleaming diamonds.

If it was possible, the naïve Hyuuga was even more awed and her smile was widening… until…

… confusion washed over her face.

"B-but I thought tha-that there w-was a g-gradu-graduation p-p-p-arty arranged in-in our school…"

Sakura watched her with a small smile and hidden tears as she stuttered out her confusion. To test her naivety, she, out of control again, said;

"Hinata… do you know what a vodka is?"

She shook her head, her bangs fluttered around before landing on her lavender eyes.

"It is an alcoholic drink,"

"Oh,"

"Do you know what alcohol is?"

A huge smile came across her face.

"Yes!" she said with satisfaction and looked at her as though Sakura was going to pat her and give her a cookie, "It is a highly flammable chemical that is used in some of the thermometers!"

If Sakura was an anime, animated tears would have been streaming down her beautiful face.

"You are smart!" she said in a tired up voice.

"Th-Thank you!" her blush deepened and she at once looked away.

"So about that party… this Monday… can you host it?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Ok… so here is the deal… the whole house has to be empty, there should be a free bar, loud music, surround sound, blue dark-"

"Haruno,"

Sakura stopped in her tracks as her heart clenched in fear and she, slowly, turned to look at the scary looming huge figure towering above her.

His lavender Hyuuga eyes were narrowed up in a deep glare, his brown hair was neatly tied up behind his back and his lips were set up in a firm line of strictness.

"_HOT!" _her inner vibe yelled before she, mentally of course, killed the voice in her head.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. To. My. Cousin?" he seethed out.

Sakura felt her body shrink to a size of a ball as her heart beat accelerated with every second. Sweat broke down on her forehead.

And as though the whole situation was shocking enough, the meek Hyuuga Hinata skipped up to her cousin as though he was wearing a joker's outfit and hugged his arm.

"Neji-nii-san! G-guess what? Sakura-sama informed me that I-I have b-been selected to have this year's g-graduation party thi-this M-Monday! Isn't t-that g-great?"

Sakura felt like grabbing the Hyuuga naïveté and killing her through a slow painful procedure.

And to put a cherry on top of this humungous mess… Hyuuga Neji's glare hardened.

"I think you have forgotten the fact that I am also in the Student Council," he said with venom dripping from his voice.

"_Wow… I didn't know that… maybe I will try to flirt with him later…" _

Gathering up all the courage she had, and brushing aside her irritating thoughts, she said in a harsh, slightly panicky, voice.

"I am not talking to you… I am talking to Hyuuga Hinata,"

She looked at the blue haired Hyuuga stupidity and twitched to see her still with a huge smile on her face, lost in her own day dream.

"Her business is my business,"

"Stop being a dog and following her around… all I am doing is simple offering if she wants to be a host,"

"I know your ways Haruno and consider the fact that you are a girl as luck… I do not want to set a bad example of myself in front of my younger cousin by hitting you,"

She glanced at his shaking fists and clenched jaws and then, gulping silently, looked at the stupid smiling Hinata.

"Hinata," she said sweetly, " Do you want to host the graduation party this Monday?"

"Y-Yes!"

"No," Neji barked in.

As though facing the whole situation now, Hyuuga Hinata's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her cousin with a sad sorrowful wrenched up expression.

"B-but wh-why?" she whispered in desperation.

Sakura felt like she was in front of a TV screen and was watching a depressing movie. The only thing missing was some back ground music.

Neji didn't look at her and stayed silent though discomfort was suddenly revealing on his façade.

"Wh-why Neji-nii-san?" she whispered again.

"Hinata…" he said and then looked at her in a vulnerably soft expression, "Do you know what a Vodka is?"

"_YOSH! GO SAKURA! YOU ARE A GOOD TEACHER!"_

"YES! It's an alcoholic drink!"

Shock was avid on Neji's face as his eyes widened and his face drained all color.

"H-how…?" he was lost for words.

And suddenly bubbly and blushing… the Hyuuga naivete parted her lips and sent Sakura to her doom.

"Sa-Sakura-sama told m-me ju-just now!"

Suddenly I didn't feel that being a girl made me any luckier.

* * *

Sweating from head to toe and smelling like a donkey that has never been cleaned, I was, thankfully to God and all the Angels he had created, in the my room, away from those narrowed murderous lavender eyes. She blamed Ino for everything even though, deep inside her somewhere, not her heart… that was as arrogant as her soul, maybe in her shoes, she knew that it wasn't really her so-called rich shopping buddy's fault.

Even though she never admitted it, Ino had her uses. The proof of their… err…relationship was glorified especially at those times when they both went shopping and she would, at the last minute, exclaim_ "Oh DAMN! I forgot my wallet…"_ and her oh so amazing shopping buddy would reply in a wonderfully casual voice_; "Wallet? Don't you like… have a credit card? It's ok… I will pay for you…"_

A fake glee and a forced hug… some irritating squeaking and than simply bankrupting the stupid Yamanaka Ino's parents.

This relationship was also known as **best friends.**

She relaxed her nerves and filtered all the negative feelings out from her and concentrated on only one holy purpose of optimism.

"_I MUST ARRANGE THIS PARTY AND DRINK AND DANCE ALL NIGHT! I MUST!"_

"_And get laid,"_

So much for holy.

Sakura allowed herself to fall down on her bed and sighed out tiredly, racking her amazingly huge brain, which is famously known as brilliant by many, for the solution to the problem.

After going through every student's name that attended her school, she only didn't came to a solution to the problem of the lack of cribs but she also came to a solution that her school needed more rich and spoilt students.

Though… Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

She slipped off her bed and walked downstairs of her big house. She wasn't really as filthy rich as Uzumaki Naruto or the Hyuugas, who had mansions and caviar, but she wasn't poor either. She managed to get every piece of techonology by either saving up, begging or working, which she excused for either _"Man… I am just so bored! I thought doing this would actually make me get out of my home,"_ or _"See that guy… He is so cool! I am so going after him!"_ or something of that sort. She was able to buy and wear Gucci with pride, scent herself with artist signed perfumes and wear cosmetics that shone brighter than the normal ones.

She was just way too damned good with money. She should probably go and work in a bank… too bad she had chosen medical instead.

Her house was normal too… decorated and clean but not a mansion to be transformed into a disco. There were no halls… just a beautifully marbled TV lounge… there were only five bedrooms and she had only one Merc and one Porsche instead of having a garage full of them.

Having a party at her house was… horrible. It wasn't fun when you host because than all you do is worry, through out the leisure of booze and music, of the things that would be broken later and the mess that you need to clean up afterwards. Anyway… you can't get drunk and sleep with someone in your own home.

She had started to doubt her oh-so-brilliant brain.

"Mom," she called out a little hastily.

Her mother came from the kitchen with a huge cup of coffee in one hand and a tray of chocolate biscuits in another. She nodded her head at Sakura to show that she was listening before slumming down on the couch.

Sigh. Oh joy.

"Mom, can I arrange a party after graduation on Monday?"

"Yeah sure dear,"

Wow. That was quick.

"Well… for that I need the whole house,"

"Why the whole house?"

Her mother was looking at her with sharp green eyes.

This was a BAD idea.

"I don't know," Sakura muttered, "it looks cool,"

Her mother, shaking her head, shrugged and pushed a biscuit in her mouth.

"How many people are coming? And do you prefer a barbeque or formal steaks?" she asked thoughtfully.

Sakura's eyes widened in pure horror as images of her whole school body came into place, wearing _formal_ attires and talking in proper British accents and eating away with _folks_ and _knives_ the grilled steaks that her cook had made. Than, the most horrifying thing, wiping their mouths with _napkins._

"You know mom… forget the idea… I think I will be too tired after graduation to become a host anyway," Sakura sullenly said and with a huge dark cloud on her head, turned to walk up the stairs.

Though she was half way up them when her door bell rang through out the house. She stopped abruptly to look at her mom, who now lost in work, and had no idea about the noise around her. Sakura, sighing is vexation, stumbled back down and opened the door.

She didn't know what to feel when her emerald eyes fell of the person on her doorstep. She refused to feel happy… she was in the middle of disgust and hope… the latter being too minimum to be noticed on her face.

"Oh… hello Naruto," she sniffed miserably and shut the door behind her so that her mother wouldn't come barging out and make weird assumptions that would probably send the blond through the clouds with a humungous blushing glee.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN! HOW ARE YOU!?" why was his voice ever so loud?

"I," another sniff, "am fine,"

"What's wrong Sakura-chan? Why are you so miserable?"

Sakura, dramatically, buried her face into her hands and turned away that, now, her back was facing Naruto.

"It's just that Naruto… no body wants to host a graduation party at their house," she hung down her head and turned her face a little towards Naruto, "No body is like you after all,"

She freaking knew he was blushing.

"D-don't worry Sakura-chan!" he laughed off after a stutter, which was caused by her sudden fake affection towards him," I came here to tell you that one of my best of friends have, after a lot of arguments and swear words, agreed to have a graduation party at his place!"

Sakura, as though declared _miss universe, _spun around with such force that not only her gorgeous hair flew in all directions but her skirt drove a good two inches up her thighs that made the blonde's eyes to drop down to leisure the site…BUT Sakura did not care anymore!

For… Uzumaki Naruto, the IDIOT, had saved her from utter humiliation and was going to make her life as a High School Graduate, the most amazing as ever.

* * *

The music blared loudly and the smell of alcohol and sweat was in the air. There were so many people in the humungous hall that they were trampling over each other.

When Naruto had showed her the place, her eyes had shot wide open and she was taking in those beautiful stone sculptures, exotic pets like the peacocks and the cubs, delicate flower beds full of flowers which stretched with the grounds and continued even after the horizon. Stepping inside, the floor was marbled and it shone so brightly that her eyes went into a daze. There were pillars and vases and paintings… one piece costing more than a million dollars… Sakura felt right out of place even though she was wearing her most expensive of clothes.

Naruto's friend was even richer than Bill Gates.

And that was just an understatement.

Quite interestingly she asked, "Naruto… can I meet your friend?"

Naruto, rubbing his head, muttered

"Actually that was the deal. Sasuke is really an anti-social depressed freak who hate humans. He agreed to have the party with the deal that nobody would come to the sixth floor or disturb him. He says he doesn't want to meet anybody in the process either,"

A small sober expression came over Sakura's face.

"B-but Naruto… I _must _thank him,"

"I will do it for you! Really… it's just that… Sasuke is really a bastard. You will hate him,"

"_Bastard eh?" _Sakura thought now as she drained a glass of beer down her throat and sighed in contentment. She had been dancing for straight three hours and had a good five cans of beers… and she still didn't feel ready for the night. A couple of guys had flirted with her and she had flirted with them back. Yet none of them looked appealing anymore.

She wanted this night to be special. Normal guys, she met and talked to at school, didn't appeal her anymore.

"_Sasuke," _A voice entered her mind suddenly. Confusion came over as she revised the name in her head… why was she suddenly thinking of this man who she didn't even know?

And yet… the name still seemed similar.

"_Sixth floor,"_

It was like she was enchanted and was pulled by an invisible hand towards the staircase. She walked upstairs as though it was ok, her heels making clicking noises against the marble. Her dress, which was hot pink and was short, showing all of her legs and curves, clung to her back as though telling her that it was wrong to spy.

She would just pretend that she didn't know that this area was off limits. She just wanted to see what the sixth floor was like and say thanks to Sasuke.

Sixth floor arrived and she entered the corridor, catching her breath and looking through the darkness. No lights were turned on and it was so dark that it took some time for Sakura's eyes to adjust to her surroundings before she could proceed.

There were almost five rooms there… only one being the bedroom and the rest being leisure rooms. Every one of the room was decorated so beautifully that Sakura, totally forgetting about Sasuke, began to gaze even at the tiniest of the things.

It wasn't surprising when she opened the last room and peeked through it and froze at the most beautiful sight in front of her.

The darkness was lighted with moonlight coming from the huge glass window on the wall. The moonlight, beautiful, hazy and golden, contrasted with the blueness of the darkness, forming a breath taking sight.

Though, that wasn't the only beauty that had caught her heart… but it was the piano that was the victim of the pooled moonlight. The piano, huge and beautiful, made up of old polished oak and ivory looked so beautiful that suddenly Sakura wanted to touch it… play it… make music that would drift through the empty rooms.

"_I am not allowed," _a sane voice whispered but she ignored it. It was _her _graduation party. She was allowed to do anything… and it wasn't like anyone actually existed in the sixth floor. The Sasuke guy, who even Naruto admitted was a freak and a bastard, seemed no where to be found. She had explored all the rooms and he hadn't intruded.

Feeling brave and allowing the beauty in front of her to control her senses and her will power, Sakura closed the door softly behind her and walked as quietly as she could towards the piano.

She allowed herself to feel the polished wood of the piano when she was too washed with moonlight. The wood was so smooth and smelled so nice… like it was actually inviting someone to play it.

She slid across the bench in front of the keys and, taking in a huge breath, started to play a soft enchanting melody that washed all over the silence.

Sakura loved the piano even though she would out right refuse to have any kind of contact with it. It wasn't really her fault… the image she kept did not add _playing the piano _part_. _The truth was… people regarded the piano as an instrument of elegance and magic as it produced soft touching notes that can blossom one's innermost feelings. Sakura was not a girl that would be thought of as soft or sentimental. In truth she was but her personality betrayed her.

Sakura was a girl, and she admits it, who tended to be loud and harsh… who would rather slap a guy who hurt her than shed tears in front of him while begging to have her back. She was cool. She was strong. She did not care. Girls like her had interest in punk rock and tattoos, guitars and vocals… but not pianos.

Pianos were delicate beautiful instruments which suited delicate beautiful young girls who were soft spoken and gentle… like Hyuuga Hinata for instance. She was the kind of girl who would look weird wearing a guitar strap.

She stopped playing all of a sudden and sighed loudly, trying to filter out her thoughts. Underestimating herself again and becoming the weak cry baby girl she used to be in elementary. That wasn't her anymore. She had a loud voice and strong hands; being vulnerable like she was now would ruin her image.

But why tend to hide herself from the darkness that already knows everything? She felt slightly disgusted at herself and her actions and was about to stride away from the piano when a voice interrupted her actions.

"Don't stop… keep playing,"

The voice was pure velvet. It was smoother than the marbled floor and the polished wood… stronger than her voice and soft and gentle than Hinata's. It was like, even though he voiced out only four words, she felt the heaven's grace bestow upon on her.

A blush was forming on her cheeks. _This feeling…_

"W-who is there?"

And beyond the darkness, from end of the room, a shadow moved and came into sight.

If it wasn't for the moonlight and the fact that the figure had a voice… she would have been assuming that he was a walking beautiful sculpture, carved from the most beautiful of stones and graced with the finest of enchantments.

If this was a world of magic… he would have been an enchanter. If this world was a word of creatures… he would have been a mesmerizing, so much talked about, Edward Cullen the vampire… if this world only consisted of angels and demons… he would have been the one even higher of those ranks.

And as this world was full of mere humans… he was, to me, a handsome guy that radiated such beauty that even she, Haruno Sakura, felt slightly bland and insignificant.

So bland that she didn't even bother to look at him for more than three minutes. For some reason, this guy, who had appeared from the shadows, had made her thick shield of facades melt away, showing her sudden vulnerability.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, who are you?" he spoke again and her heart fluttered. Swallowing rapidly the information, she whispered.

"Haruno Sakura," she was glad she didn't stutter.

"Ah," he sighed in realization, "I see,"

Sakura blinked in sudden confusion and she looked at him, waiting him to explain his answer.

"Naruto told me about you,"

"Oh," she felt a small smile came over her features.

"I am sorry to disturb you Sasuke-sama… Naruto told me not to bother you," Sakura whispered, bowing a little, her cheeks reddening.

"Ah… it's fine," he muttered, slipping his hands into his pockets, his eyes staring out of the window… allowing the moonlight to shower him.

Sakura walked as slowly as she could towards the door, wishing Sasuke would direct his attention towards her again… but the blessed moment never came and she was already half way through the door.

"Do you play duets Sakura?"

She froze and slowly allowed herself to look at the man, who had a small smile gracing his lips, and she suddenly felt electrocuted.

"Yes…" She whispered with a smile, "I do play duets,"

It felt like as though Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura had made a silenced agreement and that resulted in many cherished future consequences.

* * *

**Tadadadadadda *record breaks down* :p. lol XD. SOOOOO... I have this friend who like LOVES SasuSaku (I am a Sasuhina fan and no I am no convert :p) so for her birthday I made her a SasuSaku amv AND wrote this fanfic. :3.**

**But as her birthday was in June so this story was written in June. :p. I spent like one whole hour of my life editing this crap to make it readable. Honestly speaking, I am kind of glad how it turned out. Usually when i am writing (or making) something i don't prefer (like Sasusaku over Sasuhina) it turns out bogus so when i was editing it and trying to uderstand what the hell i wrote in the summer, I was slightly revealed that it wasn't that HORRIBLE as i thought it would be.**

**Hell... it's even likable. :3**

**I think this is the magic of the BIRTHDAY WISH! :p. YEAH! RAMMMMIII-CCCHHHHAAANNN!!! YOUR FANFIIICCCC!!! YOOOUURRR FFFAAANNNFFFIIICCCC TTTUUURRRNNNEEEDDD OOOOUUUUTTTT TTTOOO BBBEEEE REEEEAADDDAAAABBBLLLEEE!!! =D =D =D**

**YAATTTA! :p. :p**

**LET'S HAVE CAKE! :D**

**ps. Sorry for the title. I JUST CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE!  
**


End file.
